


Past the Post

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Dave, Dave，”Nick抽出手笑了起来，眼底却一丝笑意也无，“你还不明白吗？有句话叫‘万事皆可协商’”。





	Past the Post

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Past the Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90077) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 原作写得超棒，特别是两个人之间的张力。作为对一个时代的缅怀，忍不住翻译出来。国内好像没有什么cleggeron的土壤，但也默默地希望有人能加入这一个（看不到任何前途的）圈子，故po在ao3上。  
> 因为原作已经被orphan了，所以没有要授权。翻译版挂在这里也orphan掉，一切标签尊重原作。
> 
> Warning: Explicit sex. No. Really. We mean explicit.  
> Disclaimer: Oh, hell no this didn't happen. These people have a country to run and we don't.

已经是第三天了，David仍然没有习惯自己的新办公室。宽大的桃花心木办公桌立于房间的中央，厚重的天鹅绒窗帘遮住了部分熹微的晨光。他坐在高背皮椅上前后扭动着，想测试出这把椅子究竟能承受多少重量。他原来在保得利大厦的那把总是在吱嘎作响，这把椅子则安静得要命。自己可能再也没有机会抱怨Edward了。办公室还带了个书房，是撒切尔夫人在任期间为自己打造的，但David至今未能鼓起勇气一窥究竟，因为这位铁娘子是他从小到大的偶像。占领私人空间似乎是一种对偶像的亵渎。没错，George早就嘲笑过他，“一个彻头彻尾的小娘们儿”。

 光滑的桌面一尘不染——除了他打开的笔记本电脑、一份整齐地叠着的《电讯报》和一壶冒着热气的阿萨姆红茶。David有些惊讶，在这个点居然已经有工作人员上班了，天呐，连向来到得最早的George都还没来呢。现在是早晨五点，他看向窗外。花园的上空，暗色的天际线隐没在玫瑰色的云层里。在跑步机上跑了三公里后，他无比想念曾经的日常单车运动。真希望他们什么时候能允许他到室外晨练。就这样静静地在椅子上坐了半小时，他站起身，慢条斯理地开始为新一天的工作做准备——最早到的Osborne要到六点半才会出现，不急。

 办公室侧门猛地一下被推开，他被吓得几乎跳了起来。何方神圣成功闯过了安保系统？瞬间的惊慌失措后，他认出了自己的副手那梳得一丝不苟的姜黄色头发。“Nick，没想到是你。你也睡不着吗？”

 Nick站的手臂越过桌面，用一根手指合上了David的笔记本电脑。“该死的《经济学人》。”他咬牙切齿道，大步流星地穿过房间，一屁股坐在David对面的一把皮椅上。

 David注意到，Nick穿着他工作的那一套——过大的西装、绿领带以及浆得发硬的白衬衫，而自己仍然穿着汗湿的慢跑运动装，一大早就狼狈不堪地被他的竞争——副手，逮个正着。无论如何，至少他应该穿上手工定制的羊毛西装才行。

 “什么意思？”David直起身打量着Nick略显苍白的怒容。在国会摸爬滚打的那几年时间教会了David如何精准地阅读竞争对手的表情。正是这一技能让他一次又一次地在硝烟四起的辩论中立于不败之地。他压低声音说：“他们怎么了？拿一只死鸽子做封面了？”

 Nick生气地看了他一眼：“别逗了，你这个臭保守党。比这糟糕得多。”

 David向后靠在椅背上，露出了一个微不可察的笑容：“我道歉，臭副手。那到底怎么了呢？”他把指尖搭成尖塔状，希望这个手势让自己看起来像位权威人士。

 Nick无动于衷，因为对方根本没在看他。David为此大为光火。Nick一边看着窗外，一边无节奏地敲击着椅子扶手，颤抖着将胸中的怒气长长地呼了出来。

 “让我猜猜！”David又突发奇想道，“难道是一只站在树上的鸟？”他被自己的想法逗乐了，发出咯咯的笑声。

 Nick再一次紧皱眉头怒视着他：“你就不能消停会儿吗？”

 “别这么没意思嘛。”David低头看向自己合着的笔记本电脑，注意力很快又回到了面前的男人身上。“事情总不会太糟的。我是说，食尸鬼Gordon（Gordon the Ghoul）的时代已经过去了，现在咱们开启了一个新的篇章。Camelot？Avalon？还是Camelon？也可能是Avelot，就是《每日邮报》用来称呼我们的那个词儿。无论如何，我们入主唐宁街了，所以，还有什么可气的呢？”

 “是啊，我也不知道为什么。”Nick的右手抚过前额的碎发，最后停在了头顶上。这是心烦意乱的信号，虽然他本人看起来毫不知情，“也许是因为全英当下最流行的杂志打算将此次两党结合阐释为一张你跟我站在一个鲜艳的结婚蛋糕上的照片？”Nick的语气中有一种比英式鲁莽更破罐子破摔的情绪，David知道，对方正处在暴怒的边缘。

 David沉思起来：“真的？这次他们倒是玩出了新花样。但我觉得……”他顿了一下，“把大众的关注点转移一下其实有助于我们借机打扫战场。”

 “你不是认真的吧？！”Nick的全部注意力瞬间转移到了David身上。这真令人坐立难安。

 David本想再讲一个冷笑话，但他很快有了更好的打算。他们俩之间的竞争刚结束没多久，而且将来两个人共事一定有数不清的事务需要协商。快速地评估了一下局势后，他采取了共情战术：“他们的报道一定让你心烦意乱吧。”

 Nick的眼睛眨都没眨。他毫不掩饰地用鼻孔出着气：“难道你不烦乱？讲真，我认为这种对政治伙伴关系进行的类比有点太过了，不喊停的话很快我们就会收到结婚贺礼的。”

 “我们应该列一张置办新家具的清单吗？”David靠向椅背，手指随意地玩着自己脑后的头发。Nick的双唇紧抿了起来。David叹了口气：“你看，这就像在学校里一样——我们是新来的，所以大家都会把我们作为攻击对象。我们应该暂时忽视他们，趁他们不备之时再予以反击。”

 Nick叹了口气，坐回了椅子里：“我一直很讨厌有关基佬的事。”他情绪低落地摩挲着椅子扶手上光滑的牛皮。

 David笑着在椅子上前后摇晃起来。他仍然很想念过去的吱嘎声。“振作点。现在是咱们当政，不是基佬们。我们已经打赢了一场硬仗。别担心媒体了，他们很快就会安静下来的。至少他们没把咱们画成纳粹嘛。”他顿了一下，“在婚礼蛋糕上。”

“滚一边儿去。”Nick从椅子里站起来，打算穿过侧门前往内阁办公室。

 突然David也站了起来：“等一下。”

 Nick停下脚步，转头看向他：“怎么了？”

 “你是不是在……是吗？”今天还有许多需要他们共同出席的会议，David不希望自己第一步就行差踏错。

 他们长久地注视着彼此，两个人都没有说话。最终，Nick开口了：“我不是你抢来的压寨夫人，Cameron。”

 David的脸上结了一层霜。再一次的，他向Nick伸出了橄榄枝，对方却用这根枝条狠狠地抽在了他的脸上。他有点累了：“我再怎么说也是个信仰自由主义的保守党，我们不搞压寨夫人那一套。”

 Nick转身面向他，双手插在裤兜里：“是吗。”他沉声说，目光中某些锋利的东西让David隐隐地不安起来。这个国家看低了Nicholas William Peter Clegg，他想。在他清正廉明的表象下还隐藏着远超一般人的冷酷无情。

 “没错，我们不。”David顿了顿，然后加重语气强调，“你渴望一些更 _专业_ 的东西吗？”

 Nick以David所知最快的速度眯起了眼睛。他向前迈出一步：“不。”

 David的心脏在胸腔中加速跳动着。他根本就不该把这句话问出口的，不该在Nick距离自己仅一步之遥的时候。他不确定自己能走到哪一步，况且他们两个人都承担不了即将产生的后果。到目前为止。

 Nick又站近了一点，停在他刚刚坐着的椅子前，一只手着椅背：“你是不会让这件事轻易过去的，是吗？”

 这问题直直击中了毫无防备的David，他努力抵抗着夺路而逃的冲动：“我不相信自己是唯一……”他的声音忽然小了下去。David后退一步，他的椅子被推得已经接近地毯的边缘。“你什么意思？”

 “你认为我是什么意思呢？”即使在这种时刻，Nick的声音依然不慌不忙。他紧盯着David的脸。

 David的第一反应是偏过头去，寻找着逃跑的方法。尽管似乎没有任何应该紧张的理由，他的心仍然固执地在胸腔中狂跳。“我不能肯定。”他真的不能肯定。一瞬间，他忽然什么都肯定不了了。

Nick的唇角弯起一抹毫无暖意的弧度：“很好。”

 “好吧。”David试图夺回谈话的主动权，“那么……”他顿了顿，扬起眉毛，下巴指向侧门的方向，想暗示对方该离开了。但这暗示似乎不怎么成功。

 Nick根本不吃这一套。事实上正相反，他进一步入侵着David的领地。Nick在办公桌的一角坐下，手臂交叉在胸前，用审视的目光盯着David。

 David犹豫着自己该坐下还是站着。出于拒绝让Nick占领制高点的考虑，他最终选择站着。他的双手不安地拽着羊毛背心的下摆，直到Nick意有所指地看着它们。有那么一瞬间，David迫切地想要离开此地。他直起肩，强迫自己停下手上的小动作：“到底我们——你——在说什么？”

 “我希望你觉得这一切都值得纪念。”Nick喃喃道，一边慢条斯理地抚摸着自己深黑的长裤。

  _真的，事情开始朝可笑的方向发展了。_ David心想。他努力抑制住心头的不耐：“Nick，如果我们能回到同一个频道里，事情可能会变得容易些。”

 “也许吧，”Nick说。他的下唇撅起，像个难以被取悦的顽童。

 渐渐的，David开始意识到Nick想说的是什么。“你是指……在 _协商_ 的时候……”他忽然停住了，不愿意拾起业已从他的脑海中蒸发掉的一些记忆。他花了几秒钟去考虑那些无孔不入的安全摄像头。

 “当你在洗手间里为我撸了一发的时候？”Nick不紧不慢地从袖子里摘出一根线头，“也许吧。”

 “我……我们……”David打了个寒颤。他的目光跟随着Nick的手指，片刻间对那根线头产生了同情。“当时我们……那是互相的，真的。”他朝Nick短促地笑了一下，随即恨起了自己愚蠢的行为。他局促不安地摸着后颈。

 Nick面无表情。“没错。你看得很透彻。”

 “不，”David几乎吼了出来。他赶紧降低了音量，以平缓一些的语气说：“我没有。”

 “你就这点儿胆子吗？”

David叹了口气，闭上了眼睛：“如果你想对此大加嘲讽的话，我们干脆……”

 Nick忽然用手捏住了David的下颌：“你说什么？”他安静地问。

这个简单的动作在David的心中一石激起千层浪。他睁大了双眼。Nick的脸近在咫尺，他甚至能看清对方颧骨上散落的雀斑，还有那眼中金色的光点。David固执地张着嘴，拒绝向Nick屈服。“我……”

 但他并不知道该说些什么。

 “你知道Osborne一直对此颇有微词，”Nick的大拇指抚过David满布胡茬的面颊，“你需要刮胡子了。”

 David的大脑勉力跟上Nick说的每一个字，他的身体却在回应对方的触碰。“没错，他就是这么讨厌。还好有Hague帮我应付他。”

 “他一直在监视着你。”Nick的手指下滑到David的锁骨上，温柔地掠过那里的肌肤。“他一直在监视着每一位内阁成员。我认为……”他犹豫了一下，目光落在了别的什么地方，“他很烦。”

 David努力理解着飘进自己耳朵的每一句话，但当Nick的手指摸上了自己的喉结时，他根本无法集中注意力。他控制自己低头看向厚重的地毯：“是吗？”

 Nick的手停在David的肩上：“我是个不太乐于分享的人。”

听到这话，David因为惊讶抬起了头：“你是在说——他是我的同僚，我们已经共事很久了，而你只不过是——”

 “你的副手。”Nick打断了他。他的手紧紧揪住了David肩部的衣料。

 David咽下几欲出口的抗议。此刻，Nick的脸上带着掠夺者阴鸷的表情，刹那间David有些恍惚，这究竟是因为滔天的权欲，抑或仅仅是因为自己。

“你睡过他吗？”Nick的声音低沉。

 David一下子跳了起来，挣脱了Nick的掌控：“当然没有。别发疯了。”他抹了抹Nick在衣服上留下的褶皱，好像抹平了褶皱就能抹去发生的一切一样。

 Nick的手落在身侧：“不过他倒是乐意之至。”

 “他才没这么想过呢。”David转身拨弄起了办公桌上的陶瓷茶杯。

 Nick在他身后不屑地哼了一声：“他随时准备着为你张开双腿。”

David回头看向他，脸上是极度震惊的表情：“粗俗至极！”他努力不要回忆起George大学时期只穿着长袜和吊袜带的照片。Andy极尽敲诈勒索之能事才击退了那帮垂涎三尺的媒体。操他妈的McBride。

 一抹玩味的神情出现在Nick的脸上：“其实你更愿意光着屁股的，不是吗？”

 一个失手，杯子里微热的阿萨姆红茶就溅在了David的手上：“我从来都没——”

 Nick扬起一条眉毛：“啊，我很好奇Osborne知道了之后会说什么。”

 David放下茶杯，严肃地看着Nick：“我宣布谈话结束。”他靠向椅背，伸手去拿电话。

 Nick转瞬间就从他手中夺下话筒，放回了电话机上：“但我并不这么认为，首相先生。”

 “你是认真的？一大早就挑起一场权力斗争？”David强行按捺住内心翻涌的慌乱。

 Nick尖刻地大笑一声，似乎David的反应取悦了他：“如果你想的话。”

 仿佛有谁扣动了扳机。当然了，David确实想，他渴望着很多东西。自从他们诡异地合拍的初遇，自从他产生在黑暗中抚摸他的竞争者的冲动，自从那见鬼的 _联合内阁_ 。他想干一架，他想操一场。这些念头就像打孔机一样在他头脑中最柔软的部分钻个不停。

 那声“首相先生”让他浑身战栗。但对他的症状没有任何缓解作用。

 David深吸一口气：“你到底想得到什么？只是想当着我的面挥舞大棒以示权威吗？”

 “哦，我还没来得及那么做呢，”Nick飞快地反击道，“我想把那个部分留到我们上任的第二周。”

 “你疯了吗？”David难以置信地看向他，“一旦被媒体抓到关于这场‘政治联姻’的实质性把柄，你以为我们中的任何一个能承担得起后果吗？你看，我们还没助攻，他们就搞出这么一摊事来。难道你觉得……”他忽然缄默不语，停止希望，停止思考，不敢再想也许即将到来的灭顶之灾。

 Nick安静了几秒：“我不知道自己在想什么。”最终他开口道，“我只知道最近几天，你的手握住我的老二的画面一直在我的脑海中挥之不去。”

 David惊恐地发现自己情不自禁地点头赞同。

 Nick一动不动。

 “你知道吧，如果让William知道发生了什么我们就完蛋了。”沉默片刻，David抬头，卸下所有防备地看着Nick，“他走之前提醒过我。”

 “为什么？”

 Nick竟然还没懂。“我猜我们之前还不够谨慎吧。他说被媒体拿来编派没什么，但如果我们太出格了……”

 “的确，”Nick试探性地问道，“会怎么样？”

 “他没说。”

 Nick的手指抚摸着David光裸的前臂，在卷起的衣袖边缘来回摩挲着。

 “而且George也会插手的，你说得没错。”David努力装作没有察觉到Nick的小动作，“我倒不觉得他是在针对我，不过他确实是个八婆。”前路黯淡无光。自己没有任何理由像现在这样跟Nick站在一起，除非他要找死。

 “你介意吗？”Nick安静地问。

 “我不——我介意。”David撞上Nick的目光。他忽然意识到自己已经到达了最高的位置，再也没有更高的地方可去。这一切都拜一场与魔鬼的交易所赐，而交易的内容正站在他的面前。“总有人要负起责任。”

 Nick坚定地握住David的手腕：“他们认为我们已经睡过了。”

 “哦，”David对此十分惊讶，“他们不该那么想，真的不该。”

 “你最近没看《卫报》吗？”Nick把他拉近了一点。

 David摇摇头：“没看。我都让Gove帮我看。”Nick的手掌太温暖了，David无法抗拒。

 “你真该看看John Crace的专栏。”Nick促狭地笑了。他的手向下滑到了David的腰上。

 “你可以直接告诉我。”David看进Nick的眼中。他越是远离，Nick就贴得越近。David不安地扭动着。他穿着不当，浑身汗湿，根本没有做好近距离接触Nick的准备。

 Nick的笑容温暖地抵着David的喉结：“我想他也许写了一些关于你是如何被我吸引的句子。”

 David无路可退。开口时他的双唇几乎擦过Nick的发丝：“这家伙听过墙脚吗？”

 “我本人比他笔下的形象还要健壮。”Nick向前顶胯，把David按在办公桌上。桌子的边缘硌着David的大腿，Nick坚硬的勃起摩擦着他的裆部。运动短裤根本藏不住任何东西，他硬得发痛。

 David不允许自己想太多，关于没上锁的门，关于自己简陋的着装，关于15到20分钟后即将拿着卡布奇诺鱼贯而入的工作人员。“而且更加谦逊。”他喃喃道，一只手搭上了Nick的肩。

 “相当谦逊。”Nick的唇落在David的下颌上，品尝着那里坚韧的肌肤。

 口中逸出的轻喘让David既羞耻又愉悦。他渴望着被人撞破，尽管他政治家的 _爬虫大脑_ 高喊着：“ _不_ ！”

 Nick的唇抵着David的脖子轻笑起来：“看来我们都很喜欢这一套。”没等David说话，他就吻住了身下的人。一个湿热柔软的吻。

 David顺从地承受着Nick坚定的唇舌，控制权在对方手上的事实让他如释重负。他们的动作一点也不协调——Nick的膝盖在David的大腿间费力地弯曲着，他们的牙齿碰撞在一起，几乎让David疼痛——但这很好。David的大脑中空无一物，唯一剩下的三个词是： _感受、渴求、此刻_ 。他对Nick Clegg长久以来积累的恨意丝毫未减，但现在这憎恶中掺入了被他爱抚的渴望。

 Nick稍稍抬起头，他的牙齿刮过David的下唇：“Christ。”他喃喃着，复又俯身再次吻住了David的唇。

 David一只手揽住Nick的肩，另一只手撑在身后，以免自己翻倒在办公桌上。即使是现在，他们仍然在为体位暗暗较劲，无论如何都找不到一个双方都认同的节奏或者角度。在办公桌上既不稳又难受，而且David想要的远不止两个人的胯部偶然的摩擦与碰撞。

 “操。”Nick喘着粗气。他等不及拉下拉链就用力扯开David的羊毛马甲下摆。

 “小心点，不然我的裁缝会找上你的。”David厚着脸皮说。他抬起身去除了不得体的衣着，手忙脚乱得像个笨拙的浣熊，但Nick似乎毫不介意。凉意侵入他被汗水浸湿了的T恤，但很快就被他的副手身上发出的热量所驱散。

 Nick解开自己的夹克，就这样让它落在了地板上。当Nick松开自己的领带的时候，David忽然注意到：“绿色！你是认真的？”

 “与其说是蓝色不如说是黄色。”Nick把解下来的领带扔到一边。

 “不要痴心妄想，Clegg。我们有307个——”

 Nick试图用一个吻封住David的嘴：“瑟斯克还不是你们的地盘。如果你认为——”

 David更像是在回咬而不是回吻：“我没这么认为。”

 Nick紧紧地压住他，白衬衫夹在他们两人之间：“辩论开始了。”

 “我不——”David动手解起了Nick领口的纽扣，“——同意。”

 “但Gordon是这么认为的。”

 David忽然停下了一切动作，几乎想把Nick推开：“你没有……？”他忍住打寒战的冲动。

 Nick困惑地眨着眼：“我没有……”他的眼睛忽然睁大了，“你在犯傻吗？我不是那种精虫上脑就忘乎所以的家伙。”

 “我从未说过你是那种人。”他们默默地看着彼此。David皱起了眉，“除了刚才。”

 “你，”Nick说，“有时候真的是个彻头彻尾的荡妇。”

 “抱歉。”David随口说道。他一点也不觉得抱歉，事实上，他比平常更享受Nick双颊愤怒的薄红。

 Nick手法精准地解开自己衬衫的纽扣，松开袖口，从裤腰里抽出皮带，然后把裤子搭在David的椅背上。“为什么跟你拌嘴会让我性欲勃发？”

 “那我真是瞎猫抓着死耗子了。”David想让自己听起来刻薄尖酸一点，而不是像现在这样气息不稳。

 Nick隔着短裤握住David的性器。“运气好，嗯，没错。”

 仅剩的犹豫在这一瞬间飞灰湮灭，David克制不住地在Nick的手中戳刺。“上帝啊，求求你。”他一边呻吟着一边痛恨着这样的自己。

 “求我 _什么_ ，首相先生？”Nick手上的动作放慢了。

 “操，求你……”David喘着气，在Nick撸着他的时候向前顶去。他的短裤已经被前液浸湿，勒出龟头的形状，包皮包裹住柱身前后滑动着。

 Nick停下来，拽住David运动短裤的白色系带。David睁开眼睛，Nick似乎在等着什么。

 “怎么了？”

 Nick挤压着David的性器。“说出来我才知道你想要什么，Dave。”这见鬼的混蛋几乎发出猫一样得意的呼噜声。

 “咝——”David握住Nick的手，在两只手形成的缝隙中摩擦着自己的硬挺。“这。不是。一场。该死的。协商。”说话间，唾沫星子溅到了Nick的脸上。

 “Dave, Dave.”Nick抽出手笑了起来，眼底却一丝笑意也无，“你还不明白吗？有句话叫‘ _万事_ 皆可协商’”。

 话毕，他后退一步，David几乎因为沮丧而咒骂起来。Nick的双臂在胸前交叉，与David对视着。David发誓自己绝不妥协。“脱掉短裤。”Nick伸了伸他那刀劈斧凿般的下颌示意道。

 David无声地抗议着，双手成拳，而Nick就像一个胸有成竹的猎人带着微笑静待猎物自投罗网。终于，光滑的黑色尼龙滑从David的脚踝滑下。

 “内裤也一样。”

 David再次闭上眼睛，手指勾住内裤的松紧带往下拉。Nick的呼吸变得急促，David满意地笑了。短裤被膝盖勾住，他的阴茎在两人间的空气中直直翘起，硬得令他尴尬而疼痛。David睁开眼睛，Nick正凝视着他的面容。

 “很好，”Nick的声音低沉，“转过去。”

 David试图从Nick的表情中搜寻出任何蛛丝马迹，但对方冷硬的目光没有一丝破绽。无怪乎Nick被称赞为卓越的谈判家，因为他总有办法让对手不惜一切地去争取他的认同。

 缓缓地转过去，他听见了Nick的裤子发出“沙沙”声，同时感到一具温暖的躯体出现在自己身后。羊毛织物摩擦着他的大腿根，一只手绕过David的腰恰到好处地抓住了他的阴茎。“乖孩子。”耳边的低语如电流般通过整个身体，带来一阵酥麻的战栗。他自暴自弃地向Nick的手掌迎去，同时憎恨着这个骄傲自大的混蛋每一分志得意满的语气。他会扳回一城的，很快，但并非现在。现在他只想射出来。

 情欲的味道充满了整个房间。隔着一层布料，Nick将自己的勃起抵着David的臀缝，同时用手游刃有余地将David一步步赶向绝望的边缘——真的，David很好奇，在考利街的那些年里Nick都做了些什么以至于在这方面变得如此老练。前后夹击使他溃不成军。

 就在这时，Nick忽然停了下来。David双手按在桌面上支撑着自己的身体。Nick的左手仍然握着David的阴茎，右手则伸进侧边的桌子抽屉里摸索起来，然后直到拿出一支润肤乳。

 “Crème de la Mer.”Nick轻轻吹了声口哨，David的脸就红了。“哟，很潮嘛。难怪你的手这么软。”

 Nick的手则一点也不柔软。它们温暖、干燥又结实，David喜欢被这双手粗暴地握住阴茎的感觉。“你要干什么？”

 “除非你在那大得惊人的办公桌里放了安全套，否则我只能用手捅你的屁股了。”

 这完完全全就是Nick·他妈的·Clegg惯常的样子。他总是直截了当地说出自己想要的东西，然后以David为代表的整个该死的世界负责适应他。某种意义上来说，David敬佩这种藐视世界的勇气，但他恨Nick——能随心所欲地控制一切，不用像David一样心力交瘁地试图证明自己不是草包公子哥、不是传统的统治阶级，不用让大家相信自己能与平民百姓同呼吸共命运——至少不用太努力。Nick轻轻松松就获得了他想要的一切，没有人，没有 _任何人_ 意识到他是不是太趾高气扬、是不是太自高自大。该死的混蛋。

 “呃，”David在心里想，“你为什么认为我希望被你操呢？”

 Nick似乎从他的表情中读出了他的心声：“有什么可反对的吗，首相先生？”

 David听见自己价值60欧的护手霜挤在Nick的手上的声音。他努力控制自己不要去想护手霜是用在手上的，不是用在屁股里的。还有，天呐，Nick不会真的要……

 答案是肯定的，光滑又坚定的手指滑进了他的臀缝。“把腿张开。”Nick命令道。

 David屈服了。他的双手撑在桌面上承受着Nick对自己后穴的入侵，脑海中唯一盘旋的字是：操。

 操。

 Nick的指尖撑开他的入口，滑入他的体内，这感觉陌生而不适。自大学以来，除了医生检查，从没有任何东西接近过他的屁股，更不要说Nick犹如神之恩赐般的手指了——一一个猝不及防的弯曲几乎让David疼痛。他抽了口气。操。

 David扭动身体。他咬着唇，开始思考出于何种原因自己任由事态发展到这种地步，为什么他没有早早地把Nick赶出去。忍受着全然陌生的感受，David冷酷地想到，无论被任何人发现了这一幕，他的政治生涯都将毁于一旦。更不要说在这里操他会给Nick带来多大的满足感。操着这样的他。

 “如果你能自己撸一撸的话感觉会好受些。”Nick建议道。Nick曾经宣称自己与“不超过30位”女性分享过一段关系，David提醒自己记得派Andy去调查一下其中到底隐藏着多少位男性，以备他们将来—— _操_ ——对付他。再一次的，他违背自己的意志听从了Nick的建议，伸出左手握住自己的阴茎，随着Nick手指的每一按压次轻轻撸动起来。确实好多了，他几乎要唱起歌来。

 Nick的的确确是个中老手。感觉到David在自己的抚摸下放松下来，Nick抓紧机会挤入了第二根手指。David情不自禁地抽了一口气，Nick立刻停了下来，随即又缓慢地开始，未经任何允许、小心翼翼地占有着David。Nick用手指一点一点地操开了他的后穴，如同这是David一直以来渴望着的。当第三根手指慢慢滑入自己的身体时，David含糊不清地乞求起来：“操，上帝啊，求你——”

 Nick的手握住了他的老二，同时并未停下对David后穴的操弄。现在他全身的重量都压在一只手上，过度的负重使他不禁颤抖起来。自从鬼鬼祟祟的青春期探索后，他再没有以现在这样淫荡的方式打开过自己的身体。除去从政的原因，这也与他的家庭教育观念不合，如果Steve发现了这一切一定会选择绞死自己。当然，前提是他得先战胜成堆的竞争者才能获得绞死David的优先权。

 但是管它呢。这感觉太他妈的好了。Nick的手指在David的甬道中恰到好处地弯曲着，他不禁呻吟着微微翘起屁股，前脚掌深深地陷进地毯中。他急促地喘息着，上帝啊，他从来都不知道一个人可以以这种方式被操开，几乎一整只手都深深地塞在自己的后穴里。他更加用力地自渎着，同时Nick的手紧紧握着他的。他的屁股每多翘起一分，整个身体就多战栗一分，但这无法阻止他想要更多的欲望。

 Nick从不使人失望。他松开David的老二，将手放在桌上，湿漉漉的大拇指在桌面上留下一条长长的湿痕。David能在Nick的手上闻到温暖的麝香味，那是他自己的味道。随着Nick的手指深深沉入自己的身体内，他不禁加快了手上的动作，每一次都尽可能地将包皮推过他肿胀不堪的龟头。

 “你喜欢这样。”David没有回答，但Nick毫不在意。他向上卷起David的T恤，抚摸着David的脊柱，然后整个人俯身而上。他光裸的胸膛硬热地贴着David的后背，每下压一分，David就颤抖一次。最终，David的右臂被自己压在身下，整个人趴在办公桌上动弹不得，脸颊紧紧地贴着光滑的桌面，呼吸在其上留下薄薄的一层雾气。Nick的乳头扫过David背部的肌肤，湿热的吻落在David的后颈上，复又落在了他的前额，在David的脖子上留下一串鸡皮疙瘩。随着手指在体内的弯曲，David颤抖着。

 “想象一下，”Nick在David的耳边低语，“如果被人看见你这副淫荡地等着挨操的样子会怎么样？”

 David已经对这些东西麻木了。他深陷在Nick的怀抱中，全然放弃抵抗。体内Nick的手，还有握着他的老二的两个人的手，为他带来一波又一波的欢愉。突然一下，Nick的手指插进了前所未有的深处，David意识到自己快要射了。一个恰到好处的戳刺和一次完美无缺的挤捏，他大声呻吟着，双球痛苦地收缩，内壁咬紧Nick的手指痉挛起来。David的高潮如同火山爆发，天知道这种喷发带来的火山灰会是怎样的——身体在战栗，他模糊地想着。髋部以上的感觉神经冲动传导都中断了。

 David过了很久才找回自己的呼吸。他的手腕被压在两个人的体重之下，后穴因为长时间的打开而涌起阵阵不适。Nick的手指再次动了起来，David闭上眼睛，柔声呻吟着，逐渐意识到自己刚才做了什么，自己在哪儿，以及Nick _见鬼的_ 手指放在什么地方。

 他微微动了动，Nick用嘘声制止了他。“别急。”Nick用一只手抚摸着David的背稳住对方的身体，另一只手一个指节一个指节地从David湿润的后穴里慢慢抽了出来。羞涩的战栗爬过David灼热的肌肤。

 Nick用David的衬衫擦了擦手，David则手忙脚乱地拿抽纸擦去阴茎上和桌上的精液。他满脸通红，胸膛因为急促的呼吸而起起伏伏。当他转过身时，Nick已经扣上了衬衫纽扣，夹克随意地搭在手臂上。他伸手想拿起领带，David说：“不。”

“怎么了？”Nick直起身皱眉看着他。

 “不可以这样就结束，不行。”David重复道，“坐下。”Nick试图抵抗，但David几乎是把他按进了宽大的皮椅里，像个初学者那样双手笨拙地解起了Nick的裤子纽扣。Nick总是穿着宽大的裤子，尽管不愿承认，David今天总算发现了为什么：这个娘们儿的老二简直硕大无朋。David总是敏感于自己相对体格而言中等偏小的阴茎，但Nick的也太……几乎可以跟色情片明星一较高下。混蛋。他用5种语言把对方骂了个遍。这巨物差不多有8英寸，尽管David是个无神论者，现在他不得不承认也许上帝真的拥有某种奇特的幽默感，或者只是乐于看见自己吃瘪。

 David隔着白色内裤握住Nick的老二，然后拨开布料，露出粗大的勃起。Nick默不作声地注视着这一切。

 当David在Nick面前双膝跪地时，他几乎想再次慎重考虑一番自己先前的决定。带着雄性体味的昂扬巨物就这样近在咫尺，在Nick黑色裤子的背景上显得格外突出。但David并非仅凭一时之勇就成为了保守党党魁，他有的是决心，或者说固执。他绝不会让Nick在此地赢得这场战争。耸耸肩进入备战状态，他挑衅地看了Nick一眼，握住那粗大的阴茎根部，然后朝着肿胀的、滴着前液的龟头伏了下去。

 在他的嘴唇即将与阴茎发生接触之时，Nick伸手拦住了他的脸：“你确定要这么做吗？”

David抬头看着他。确定？不。但他除此之外没有太多选择了。Nick对自己一手造成的后果肯定也心知肚明。这个混蛋很有可能借此机会彻底摧毁他，然后他们俩就扯平了。并且，如果自己足够幸运——或者足够擅长于此——David就有微弱的可能保持选民赋予自己的领先地位。他知道自己愿意一赌。

 “闭嘴。”David说，也许声音有点太尖利了。Nick的唇角弯起一抹玩味的弧度。David放下手中的老二，一把拉住Nick的衣领迫使他低下头与自己接吻。这是一个粗暴狂乱的吻，他的牙齿刮擦过Nick的下唇，右手掌深深地陷入了Nick紧实的大腿。当他们分开时，Nick的呼吸完全乱了，嘴唇泛着湿润的粉红。“除非你不想让我把你吸干。”

 “操。”Nick说，伸出手想要再次抚上David的脸，却被David一掌拍开。他俯下身，推开Nick的双膝。

他把头埋进Nick的大腿之间，双手抓住对方的腰。这动作让他的屁股又痛了起来，仿佛Nick的手指仍然停留在自己的体内。当Nick的阴茎扫过他的脸颊，对方短促的呻吟给他的脊柱带来一阵战栗。他努力回忆着在学校里学到的关于口交的一切技巧。嘴，舌头，牙齿——小心谨慎。他勉力用双唇裹住Nick的阴茎，Nick颤抖着，手指梳过David的发间。这温柔的抚摸使David心慌意乱，但他没有退缩。他用舌尖舔过Nick滚烫的肌肤，一直舔到那吐着爱液的铃口。Nick尝起来味道不佳——古怪的咸味，像某种变质食品与古龙水的混合。David的嘴唇似乎生来就不适合口交——它们干燥酸软，下颌也开始疼痛。他左右扭了扭脖子，试图活动活动业已僵硬的关节。

但Nick似乎毫不介意。他一只手握住椅子扶手，指甲陷进皮革之中；另一只手在David的发间蜷曲着。他舒爽地呻吟着，令David有些担心对方会突然向前挺动。渐渐地，David掌握了运用手、唇、舌三者营造一种稳定的节奏的技巧。Nick双腿大张，在椅子里一边扭动一边呻吟着。David情不自禁地靠得更近，将脸埋进Nick的草丛。地毯摩擦着他光裸的膝盖——对于一场口交来说自己的年纪似乎有些大了。但当Nick因为David的舌头一次富有技巧的包皮下弹扫而柔声低吟时，他认为这一切都没什么可在意的了。 

无论对于嘴巴来说有多么的不舒服，稳定的节奏感是他所喜爱的，想必Nick也会喜欢。呼吸简直成为了一种挑战——他尽量避免喘息，但仅仅通过鼻子呼吸是不可能的。每一次他将Nick的阴茎整根吞入，脸庞深深埋进双球里，潮湿的毛发就会进入他的嘴，他感觉自己快要呛住了。

视界一变清晰，David就向上看去。Nick注视着他反复吞吐的动作，碧色的眼睛闪烁着光彩：“上帝啊，你现在看起来真美。”Nick轻抚着David深陷的脸颊，“之前还没有任何一位首相吸过我的老二呢。” 

David想表示不屑，但他只是闭上了眼睛继续吸吮着，舌头卷住坚硬的肉棒，尝到了盐、前液与胜利在望的味道。

Nick的动作越发狂放不羁起来。他结实的小腿勾住椅腿，大声呻吟着，屁股离开椅子向上顶胯，每一次都重重顶在David的喉咙深处。“用力点，”他命令道，“加把劲，你这该死的婊子——把你那见鬼的三寸不烂之舌动起来——”当David吸吮着Nick湿润的铃口，将舌尖挤入那条窄缝时，Nick的双肩抵着椅背颤抖，连头发都乱了：“ _操_ 。”

David一只手放在Nick的腰上，防止对方用力过猛。他试着偏了偏头，含得更深了。真是个可怕的主意。一次疯狂的戳刺后，Nick一声哭叫，David猛地后退，手盖在自己的脖子上，跪坐在地上咳嗽起来。

“抱歉，”Nick摸着David的头发，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。他湿亮的阴茎紧紧贴在自己的衬衫上。“你还好吗？” 

David用手背擦了一下嘴，小心地做了一个吞咽的动作。他的喉咙像火烧一样灼痛。“我没事。”尽管软腭酸痛不已，他还是勉力压下了不适感。

“你没必要这么做，”当David再次向自己的阴茎伸出手时，Nick说，“我可以自己——”

“我以为——”David抬头看着他，呼吸轻轻地喷在Nick潮湿的肌肤上，“——我告诉过你——”他长长地舔过Nick的阴茎下方，给对方带来一阵轻颤，“——闭嘴。”

Nick呼吸凌乱地坐回了椅子。他舔着唇挺起胯，以配合David的动作。这次David熟练多了，他甚至发现了一个更好的角度，Nick不得不抓紧椅子扶手来保持所剩不多的自制力，连指尖都泛出了白色。David一边吸吞含舔，一边在脑海中过着Andy为他准备的关于即将到来的萨科齐访问的笔记，尽量使自己忽略掉喉部的不适感。

“操。”Nick小声道。他一只手握住自己的阴茎根部，眸色暗沉地凝视着David，如同时间静止一般。David的耳中只有Nick浅浅的呼吸声，他感觉到Nick的手指正温柔地搭在自己的脸上，嘴里的阴茎变得前所未有的硬。他完全被Nick对自己的渴求吸引了，就连他正吞吐着阴茎的双唇看起来也毫无异常一样。Nick用双手紧握David的肩，乞求对方不要停止吮吸。David用湿润的双唇将Nick的阴茎整根含入，手指抓紧了黑色的裤子。现在他知道自己可以做到什么程度了，那是比想得到的还要更远的程度。尽管他离作呕只有一英寸之遥。

Nick发出一串断断续续的声音，其中的 _Dave_ 几乎微不可闻。他的胯部上抬，大腿肌肉紧张起来。这是David获得的所有信号。瞬间，Nick射出的精液充满了他的整个口腔，沿着下颌一直滴到了他最喜欢的T恤上，甚至还有一些落到了地毯上。David剧烈地咳嗽着，尽量吞下了嘴里的液体——他很快就后悔了——苦涩的味道占据了他的口腔。

尽管David不可自抑地想要清洁自己，想要寻找抽纸，想要抢救办公桌上的东西，他还是抬头看向了Nick——他看见了一个完全不同的Nick，毫不设防，温柔 _脆弱_ 。有那么一瞬间，David意识到，这一切并不仅仅是一场权利的游戏，至少对他来说不是。很快，Nick的面具就回到了原来的位置，David便知道，刚才的一切不过是自己的幻觉，他们仍然是过去的样子，没什么能改变这个事实。 

David痛恨自己的孤独感。

Nick离开椅子，在David的身边跪下。David下意识地后退，抽屉的把手抵着他的背：“别。”他静静地说。

他的抗议对Nick从来都不起作用，日常如此，在这里也一样。他的副手缓缓地靠近他，碎发凌乱，落入眼中，性爱与汗水的味道在他的身上混合。David完全不知道今天早上自己该如何把内阁会议继续下去，鉴于坐在自己对面的一定是这位玩意儿。“一切都变了。”Nick的唇温柔地擦过David的。

“并没有。”当Nick的吻落到自己的下颌时，David烦乱地闭上了眼睛。他不可自抑地将自己的双手放在Nick的腰上。棉质衬衫的触感在手掌之下如此柔软，他甚至能隔着布料感受到Nick的体温。“你仍然是个自大狂，我仍然是个娘们儿，明白吗？”

Nick的唇抵着David的太阳穴柔柔地笑起来：“某人会说这是绝妙的组合。”

“某人真是粗俗的小屁孩呢。”David提醒他。Nick轻咬他的耳垂，David将鼻子埋在对方的发间藏住一个微笑。他太清楚自己惹了多大的麻烦了。去他妈的保守党普通议员们，对首相之位产生最大威胁的竟然是即将印上自己的喉结的咬痕。

他没有听见踩在地毯上故意发出的脚步声，直到一双豹纹高跟鞋出现在他的办公桌边。

“操”David说。Nick听到后也转过头。

“操”Nick重复道，抬头看向避无可避的灾难。

Theresa May紧抿着嘴向下看着他们。她冷酷的目光在两人之间游移，将Nick的裸体、David光洁的大腿以及褪到脚踝处的裤子尽收眼底。她把一叠文件夹摔在David的办公桌上。“门没锁。”她尽量和善地说。David默默咒骂起来。

Nick伏在David身上，确保自己已经完全遮住了David裸露的屁股。David的阴茎被他裤子的褶皱藏住。“你可以离开了。”

“当然。”Theresa转身，然后又回头看向他们。“今天下午，William会从华盛顿给我打电话。David，也许在那之前你可以跟我聊聊？我认为有——”她向下看着David的大腿，眉头皱了起来，“——你之前拜托我处理的几项事务也许该拿出来进行党内讨论，你认为呢？比如1922委员会的问题？”她的笑容锋利似刀，David的心一下子就沉了下去。任何人都有可能发现他们，为什么偏偏是Theresa？比起她，他更愿意被George撞破。午餐的时候整个内阁都会知道这件事的，但至少他不用担心有人会以此为借口敲诈勒索他了。

敲诈勒索简直能让半数普通议员陷入暴动。

Nick想开口。“不必。”David快速又安静地制止道。这次，Nick只是点点头，什么都没说。David看向Theresa：“十一点半。”

她离开后，Nick一下就放松了下来：“不太妙啊。”

“你真是轻描淡写的大师，Clegg。”David推开他，蹒跚着站了起来。他的膝盖嘎吱作响，屁股也开始痛了起来。David很清楚，这场放纵的后果将包括但不限于扑热息痛、高明的伪装、公开道歉，还有他即将向Theresa做出的妥协。在Nick的注视下David把衣服一件一件地穿上，感觉自己就是个傻瓜。浑身黏糊糊的，他迫切需要洗个澡。“现在我得跟William谈谈，他大概是在她得到这么一个助攻后唯一能镇住她的人了。”他没有看Nick，“毕竟她根本就受不了你。”

“你们党内没人能受得了我。”Nick假笑着穿起自己布满精斑的长裤。他该怎样穿着这条裤子度过一整天呢？对此，David一无所知。“也许你可以。”Nick开始打领带，“有时候我不明白，为什么我在你的身边你不觉得烦？”

“顶级机密。”David轻轻地说，“随随便便就让你出门的话会对英国政府造成毁灭性的打击。”

“我认为MI5能证明我的清白。”Nick拿起他的夹克，“我参加过官方机密行动，而且我本人就是政府的一员。”

David叹了口气：“回家去吧，Nick。洗个澡。”他需要离开Nick了。他需要使自己的头脑保持清醒，以免再做出什么将自己奋斗终身的事业毁于一旦的事来。

Nick犹豫了一下：“Dave。”

“我说过了，请你离开。”David伸手去拿Theresa丢在桌上的文件，封面上印着皇家盾形徽章。他看向它，希望Nick赶紧消失。

Nick的手搭在侧门的门把上。他停住了。“我也不介意你陪在我的身边。”他的声音很温柔。门在他身后轻轻地合上。

David坐在椅子上，看着窗外的云逐渐变得明亮起来。他用双手盖住脸。他很肯定丘吉尔从未遇到类似的问题。Nick的腰带掉在了办公桌下。发现后，David捡起了它，指尖滑过那薄而柔软的皮质。想到自己可以在早上的内阁会议上把它还给Nick，David的嘴角弯起了一个弧度。这几乎值得自己硬着头皮去面对George的臭脸。

他把腰带放在桌上。漫长的5年啊，他想。漫长但有趣的5年。也许有人会说这是一场挑战，而David正是一个在挑战面前从不退缩的人。

包括Nick·该死的·Clegg。

David低下头为自己默默祈祷起来。


End file.
